Lucifer x Batman 1: What do you desire?
by WiseXxJokerxX
Summary: Lucifer has gone to Gotham in search of Batman because he needs his help. The Joker is on the loose and is in Los Angeles! What will be the fate of The Joker? Will Lucifer have to give up something big to stop the Joker? Real quick guys I would like to thank and give a huge shout out to Phoenixfromthefire as she came up with the intro for this story so go check her out! Thanks!


Batman glided across the rooftops, barely landing before taking off. He scanned the alleyways, even the open streets, looking for crime, but there was nothing. Alfred probably would have coffee if he went home now, but that was Bruce Wayne, the man who got coffee from his butler. Batman never stopped, never slept, a constant reminder of what Bruce had lost.

The Batman looked up to a high sky rise famous for jumpers, to see a man standing on its ledge. He grappled up and knocked the man away.

"Why were you going to jump?" he growled, but he already knew in part, Gotham infected all its people.

"Oh, I wasn't, I just needed to ask you something," said the British man. "Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"I mean, I have eternity to decide what I want to do, one of the main benefits of immortality, but you," The dark-haired man smiled condescendingly. "You, choose to dress up as a bat and save people, why?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the devil," he paused. "But most humans call me Lucifer Morningstar,"

"Why should I believe you?"

'Lucifer' smiled again evilly, and his eyes turned red, seeming to stare at Batman's very soul. He didn't so much as flinch.

Lucifer's eyes returned to normal and he looked confused.

"That usually has a bigger response,"

Batman swung at the man, but Lucifer grabbed his fist, and threw him to the ground.

"As faithful Dr Martin said, I'm suffering from a bit of an existential crisis. So, I decided to find a kindred soul,"

"We're not the same," Batman said as he recovered from the man's throw.

"Why, yes we are. You punish people, just like I do," Lucifer said.

"Say you are the devil, why are you here?" Batman stumbled to his feet.

"I'm on an indefinite holiday, I'm done following Dad's plan,"

"Get out of my city," Batman threw a batarang, which Lucifer caught.

"Curious weapon, why bats?" The batarang exploded. When the smoke cleared, Batman saw Lucifer exactly the same way he was before.

There was a beep, and Lucifer pulled out his phone.

"Oh dear, seems we're going to have to cut this short, I'm needed at work,"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a civilian consultant for the LAPD, and I own Lux. You should pop down sometime,"

Lucifer went down the stairs, his Italian leather shoes tapping the metal.

Where Lucifer had been standing was a square of white paper. Batman picked it up, it was a business card.

Lucifer Morningstar

Civilian consultant, club owner, devil.

What do you desire?

Batman got back to the Batcave and found Oracle on the Batcomputer "Oracle, run this card for me" Batman said as he threw the card Lucifer gave him to Oracle. She looked at it for a moment "where did you get this?" Oracle asked. Batman shot her a look "i'll give you one guess" Batman said. Oracle began to type the information into the Batcomputer "the club he owns is in Los Angeles, he's a civilian consultant for the LAPD but before that nothing. It's like he popped onto the grid over this last year." Oracle told Batman. "Really? Maybe I should go meet this guy… something about him threw me off" Batman said "tell Alfred to book me a flight to Los Angeles" Batman told Oracle.

In a few hours Bruce Wayne was in Los Angeles. He got off the plane and went to his hotel with Alfred "sir if I may, are you going to meet Mr. Morningstar as Bruce Wayne or Batman?" Alfred asked him "both" Bruce told him. Around 8:00 Bruce left his hotel and went to LUX, Alfred decided to say at the hotel because he didn't like loud noise. When Bruce got to LUX it was loud and everyone was dancing. He went to the bar and ordered himself a drink. He watched for Lucifer for a bit and went through two shots of Whiskey "slow down their partner, we don't want you wasted this early into the night" someone said to Bruce. Bruce turned in the direction of the voice, it was Lucifer "have we meet?" Bruce asked Lucifer "oh I believe we have… Batman" Lucifer said sinisterly. Bruce kept a straight face "how do you know who I am?" Bruce asked him quietly "like I told you at our previous encounter, i'm the devil" Lucifer said with a smile. "Your parents are fine by the way" Lucifer said. Bruce grabbed him and pinned him to the bar "you know NOTHING of them!" Bruce yelled to Lucifer. All Lucifer could do was smile "there's the Brucy that I want to see" Lucifer said to Bruce. Bruce let Lucifer go as he wiped himself off "meet me here at Midnight as your alter ego… if you know what I mean" Lucifer said as he walked off into the crowd of people, disappearing as if he hadn't existed in the first place.

Bruce went back to the hotel to find Alfred watching T.V "ah Master Bruce, how was LUX? Did you run into Mr. Morningstar?" Alfred asked. "He knows Alfred, he knows who I am" Bruce told Alfred. Alfred looked at him in panic "now how could he know who you are we just meet him the other night!" Alfred said in a panic "maybe he is the devil...but i'm going back out to meet him as Batman, where's the suit?" Bruce asked Alfred. Alfred went under his bed and pulled out a black suitcase with the Bat Symbol on it. Bruce changed into Batman and flew off into the night.

When Batman got to LUX at Midnight it was the opposite as it had been earlier that night. It was dark and deserted, you could hear a pin drop. Batman looked around when he saw a dagger fly towards him. He jumped out of the way and got a batarang out of his utility belt. "Who are you and why are you dressed as a Bat?" a girl's voice asked from the darkness "i'm here to meet your friend… Lucifer" Batman said to the voice. "Lucifer doesn't have friends pal" the voice said to Batman. Suddenly someone tried to kick Batman but he grabbed the leg that tried to kick him and threw it on the ground. He got a good look at the girl's face. She was a mixed girl with black hair and wore a very revealing, black leather outfit. "Who are you?" Batman demanded "Maze, now who the hell are you Batfreak?" Maze asked "his name is Batman and I would like if you got off my friend" Lucifer said as he appeared into the club. Maze scoffed and got off Batman. She walked out of the club into the night "oh don't mind her she's just jealous" Lucifer said with a smile "what do you want?" Batman said in a gruff voice. Lucifer pulled out a picture from his pocket and placed it on the bar. Batman looked at the picture and was shocked. It was of a man who had been killed… and he had a freaky smile just like the Joker put on all of his victims. "Recognize him?" Lucifer asked Batman "he calls himself the Joker…" Batman told Lucifer. Lucifer laughed "ah yes the clown prince of crime, he has a special place in hell when he dies" Lucifer said "is this the first victim?" Batman asked "yes, that's why I came to Gotham, as I told you I am a civilian consultant for the LAPD, my partner found the body wrapped in a huge box in her office…" Lucifer told Batman "we need to find him" Batman said "i'm going with you" Lucifer told Batman "fine, let's go" Batman said. They walked out of LUX and into the darkness of Los Angeles.

After a few hours of searching they found nothing. It was almost dawn when they decided to call it a night. Lucifer went back to LUX and Batman went back to his hotel. Bruce took a nap and was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing "hello?" Bruce asked in a tired voice "hello Batsy, we have a problem, come to the LAPD as...him" Lucifer said as he hung up the phone. Bruce rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He put on his Batman costume and flew out the window to the LAPD.

He decided not to go in through the front door as that may cause problems. He looked for a window when he saw Lucifer looking at a computer with another guy and a girl. Batman opened the window and dropped in. The girl turned around and screamed as she aimed her gun at Batman. "Calm down Detective this is the friend I told you about" Lucifer said as he slowly grabbed her gun. The girl put down her gun and stuck out her hand "Chloe Decker, LAPD Detective" Chloe said as she and Batman shook hands "i'm…" the other guy started, but Lucifer cut him off "this is Detective Douche" Lucifer said to Batman with a smile. The man rolled his eyes "my names Dan" Dan said as he shook Batman's hand "i've read a lot about you" Chloe said "your an amazing detective" she told Batman "what's the problem Lucifer" Batman asked Lucifer "Detective got a pretty creepy email from a Jack White" Lucifer said as he pulled up the video "Joker…" Batman said at his first glance of the video "hello there LAPD! My name is Jack White and I have some news! I was happy to hear Mrs Decker got my present and I am here to tell you there are more on the way unless you give me 1 million dollars of clean,unmarked bills, ransom instructions will follow and P.S… don't bring the Bats" Joker said in the video. The video ended and Chloe looked at Batman "what should we do?" Chloe asked "i'll go" Batman said "woah woah woah Batsy clown face just said he didn't want to see you there" Lucifer told Batman "I know Joker, it's a trap" Batman said. Suddenly Chloe got a text "it's Joker, he wants me to meet him at an abandoned warehouse" Chloe said. Batman could tell by her voice that she was scared. "Let us go with you Bats" Lucifer said to Batman "Fine… i'll stay hidden Lucifer do the same. We need him to think he is alone" Batman told them. Chloe nodded her head in agreement and they walked out of the LAPD and to the abandoned warehouse that Joker had asked them to go to.

Lucifer hid behind a crate and Batman flew onto the ceiling beams watching from

above. Chloe walked in with her gun drawn and the suitcase in her hand. "There she is! Oh am I so happy to see you!" Joker said in the darkness. He made himself visible to Chloe and everyone else. Batman and Lucifer had been given orders not to attack unless she was clearly in danger. "Why are you here?" Chloe asked Joker. He smiled at her "oh well you see darling Gotham just got to boring for me. Then I heard that the devil himself was here and I just had to visit!" Joker told her "you came alone right?" Joker asked in a sinister voice. Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "Good, drop the suitcase and your gun for me sweetheart" Joker told her. She dropped the suitcase but not her gun. Joker looked at her with a surprised look on his face "you're a brave one, you know I could kill you right here and no one would know… or would they" Joker said as he looked at the ceiling right at Batman. Joker grabbed Chloe and put a knife to her neck "come out Bats, you too Lucifer" Joker yelled. Batman dropped down from the ceiling and put his hands in the air and Lucifer appeared and did the same. "Now don't do anything you're going to regret" Lucifer told Joker. Joker laughed at Lucifer "you don't understand Lucy, I don't have regret or guilt in my life anymore… Ever since I became the Joker I lost all feelings for humanity or myself" Joker said with a smirk. He pressed the knife harder against Chloe's neck as blood appeared on the blade. Batman slowly went for a Batarang but Joker pointed his knife at him "one more move from either of you and she gets it" Joker told them. "What do you want Joker? Tell me and I will personally guarantee that it will happen" Lucifer told him. His eyes flashed red as he looked into Joker's eyes "what do you desire?" Lucifer asked him. Joker looked at Lucifer in aw "I want to rule Hell" Joker told Lucifer immediately. Lucifer chuckled "done… just let her go" Lucifer told Joker. He let her go and she ran to Batman. Lucifer walked up to Joker slowly "hand me the blade" Lucifer said. Joker handed him the blade. Lucifer grinned and held the knife in the air "Lucifer don't!" Batman yelled, but it was too late. Lucifer put the blade through Joker's heart and Joker dropped to the ground lifelessly. Batman grabbed Lucifer and threw him on the ground "why did you murder him!" Batman yelled "he wanted to rule Hell, I granted him his wish" Lucifer told him with a smile. "You killed him… you're going to go to jail" Chloe told him. "Come on Detective he almost killed you! I saved your life!" Lucifer told her. He picked up Joker's body and slung it behind some boxes "see? No one will ever know" Lucifer told them. They walked out of the warehouse in silence. For the rest of their lives they never spoke of that day. Batman realized that it was for the greater good but always thought about Joker, and how he was doing as the King of Hell


End file.
